Brood of Nozdormu
:The descendants of the Bronze Dragonflight are the guardians of time and care little for the mortal races. The Brood of Nozdormu is a faction consisting of the Bronze Dragonflight. Their agents can be found at the Caverns of Time and in Silithus. In order to open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, one champion must complete a long quest line for the bronze dragon Anachronos. This reputation will also be relevant in the 40-person Ahn'Qiraj dungeon. Gaining Reputation Players begin at 36000/36000 hated, the lowest level of reputation possible. Brood of Nozdormu reputation can currently be earned through killing bosses in both Ahn'Qiraj instances, killing monsters inside The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and doing quests related to the dungeons. You can also farm Silithid Carapace Fragments, though this will take a lot longer. Killing AQ40 trash can only get you to 2999 / 3000 Neutral, reputation can only be further advanced through quests (mainly handing in Qiraji Lord's Insignias and Ancient Qiraji Artifacts. Also, obtaining your first Signet Ring of the Bronze Dragonflight confers reputation, as does every upgrade of that ring. Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Bosses Instead of increasing your reputation directly, bosses in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj will drop a Qiraji Lord's Insignia (with the exception of C'Thun) which can be handed in for 500 reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu and 100 with the Cenarion Circle. The insignia will drop for each person who was present for the kill. (You may want to save all the insignias until after you are Neutral, since at that point gaining reputation becomes much more difficult.) *Twin Emperors - 210 rep / kill (7x30 rep) Monsters While your reputation is below 2999 / 3000 Neutral, you receive reputation from Temple of Ahn'Qiraj monsters as follows: *Anubisath Defender - 100 rep / kill *Anubisath Sentinel - 100 rep / kill *Obsidian Eradicator - 100 rep / kill *Qiraji Lasher - 100 rep / kill *Vekniss Hive Crawler - 100 rep / kill *Vekniss Soldier - 100 rep / kill *Vekniss Stinger - 100 rep / kill *Vekniss Warrior - 100 rep / kill *Vekniss Wasp - 100 rep / kill Random drops Monsters inside the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj may occasionally drop Ancient Qiraji Artifacts, which provide 1000 Brood of Nozdormu reputation when handed in. Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Killing the bosses in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj will mostly earn you Cenarion Circle rep, but also a little bit of Brood of Nozdormu rep. This reputation gain continues at least until Revered. *Kurinnaxx - 50 reputation / kill *General Rajaxx - 50 reputation / kill *Moam - 50 reputation / kill *Buru the Gorger - 50 reputation / kill *Ayamiss the Hunter - 50 reputation / kill *Ossirian the Unscarred - 100 reputation / kill Rewards * Signet Ring of the Bronze Dragonflight * Armor Sets ::A 5-piece set for each class is available, requiring tokens dropped by bosses in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and Neutral to Honored reputation with Brood of Nozdormu. See Also * Brood of Nozdormu faction page at the Official site. * AmpWoW Category:Dragons Category:Bronze Dragonflight Category:Factions